Papa, Why Do People Love?
by ToastedToastada
Summary: France assists a lonely America during the American Revolution, trying to become the perfect father figure for the soon-to-be nation... Which is great until France realizes that he wants to hit that. Fluff/Angst/Eventual Franco-American 'Relations'


**Papa, Why Do People Love?**

**Summation:** France assists a lonely America during the American Revolution, trying to become the perfect father figure for the soon-to-be nation... Which is great until France realizes, _I want to hit that._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia and do not profit in any way from this.

**Warning: **Eventual France/America happenings and Yaoi. This chapter though should be 100% SFW.

**A/N: **Another de-anon. Posting this now to try to motivate myself into finishing the next two chapters. I hit a writers block after my old flash drive with the original versions of the next chapters was killed in the line of duty when it snapped while my mother was trying to remove it from the computer.

* * *

"I guess I don't have to wait for him anymore," America mused to himself on the now-empty pier where he sat, his surroundings illuminated only by the moon that hung heavy and full in the night sky.

Looking out at the dark expanse of water he took in a deep breath, the salty scent bringing back memories of happier times. The ocean waves of the Atlantic had always been comforting before, because they would bring England ever closer to him and his shores; even if they took him away again as well, they would always return him to America. That the waves would still bring England to him, this time for a purpose that now crushed his heart, was inherently _wrong_.

He absently scrubbed at his eyes with the sleeve of his white canvas jacket. America had been a good colony he thought. He was sure of it. Well okay, sometimes he liked to go a little farther in the wilds than England wanted him to, but he was usually good at obeying the other orders given by the nation that raised him. After the war though England would no longer hug him or even pat his head for a job well done - saying that America had proved he was too old for such childish displays. The last display of affection from the other nation had been a clap on the shoulder and the praise of 'You've done worse.'

That's why he'd been so confused when England had started giving him more rules and tighter restrictions. He thought when you grew up it was when you got to do even _more _by yourself. When asked, America had been assured that it was for his own good, and furthermore that England had been too lenient with him for far too long.

America wanted independence, craved the freedom it promised. What he had not wanted was the feeling of isolation and loneliness that had followed the formal declaration of war. But, maybe...

France was supposed to arrive tomorrow (if his ship didn't have any trouble along the way that is) so he was slightly nervous about the coming day. America had not talked to the older nation since he was still small, and had last seen him when America and England fought against him and the different Indian tribes in the last war.

At nights when Canada would let him sleep in his bed (so America could protect him from monsters) he had talked often about 'Papa France'. He said whenever he came to visit that France would scoop him up in his arms and kiss him on each cheek, would cook delicious food for him, and would even sit down in his stuffy clothes and play games with a young Canada.

And, America had been informed, France would actually laugh when he was happy. That was something Canada had asked him about shortly after England had claimed Canada for his own; he had been confused about the behavior of their stiff and sometimes grumpy guardian. America had told him that it was just how England was, and that he loved them anyways (though he would usually make it a point to inform Canada that _America_ was the favorite).

Would France hate him for choosing England? For fighting against him? Or, perhaps even look down on him for being so uncultured when compared to the rest of Europe?

France had already sent a letter of support, had talked in it about an alliance, but he knew how those went on the main continent. Just because two countries had an alliance did not mean they liked each other. As painful as it was to admit to himself, he did want France to like him - wanted any other nation to notice and like him, and want him independent as well.

Just maybe, if he was lucky and prayed in the biggest church he could find, France might want to talk outside of their official meetings.


End file.
